Nowadays, input method in any kind of mobile phone, computer, or the like terminal equipments can use intelligent association, which can make association for currently inputted content in the form of speech, semanteme, etc. However, when the association is implemented, there may have a certain limitation to make association for the currently inputted content in the form of speech, semanteme, etc. Associated word, term or the like contents may have difference with the user real requirement for the content. Thus, hit rate of the association may be relatively low, and input speed of the character from a user may be decreased.